


A Black Cat Crossed My Path

by SparklingLilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love/Hate, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLilies/pseuds/SparklingLilies
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Kuroo Tetsurou. Most of the stories were published in the past on my DeviantArt account.Now rewritten and reposted. Tags will be added accordingly.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 38





	1. Keep Calm and Nope Nope Nope

**Author's Note:**

> ❥ Kuroo Tetsurō x reader  
> ❥ Genre: Comedy/fluff/romance  
> ❥ Word count: 1892  
> ❥ WARNING: Slight sexual themes, mentions of sexual activities, slight descriptions of a plotline of a horror movie  
> ❥ Reader was written as a female, but can be read as any gender

  


_"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me. Then I remember, oh I put up with you. So we’re even"_

  
Even with the windows open wide, it was impossibly hot inside. The cute aspects of summer, somebody would say, but it was hard to think the same when there was no fresh air to breathe with. And when no fan nor any amount of cold water could help with cooling the body down, other measures had to be taken. Meaning, wearing less than it was needed.

During the day this option, sadly, wasn't available. Even though it was almost unbearable to stay at the gym and supervise volleyball practices,  
some boundaries shouldn't be crossed. Especially when you were the only girl around. 

But when the sun disappeared below the horizon, and you could return to your temporary room, where no one could see you - and no one could comment on your skimpy outfit either. 

You hid in the soft embrace of the pillows and the blanket, hoping for a moment of blissful relaxation after a whole day of dealing with the group of loud teenage boys. Truly, you had no idea why you even agreed to go on that training camp as they surely would get by without their manager. You guessed it was because of the sweet promise of a chance to bathe in the near lake. 

Of course, it didn't happen, and yet again you were naive enough to fall for their lies. 

To forget the horror you had to face when the sun would rise, you decided to watch some scary movie. The rest bits of common sense, that haven't evaporated into thin air because of the heat, screamed that it was a terrible idea. 

But your friend said it was a good movie. That's why you borrowed it. _The Grudge_ the cover said. Without much of a thought, you opened the movie on your laptop and put the headphones on so you wouldn't wake up people in other rooms. 

The beginning wasn't that bad. But with each second that passed into the movie, you began to feel a little bit uneasy in your room covered in darkness. Still, you decided that you wanted to finish the film, after all, you were curious about how it would end. 

How does that saying go? _Curiosity killed the cat?_

It isn't that bad, you repeated in your head over and over again, cursing your previous self for listening to your friend. Ha! You cursed yourself because you still watched it even though you thought you were about to cry each time something new and potentially spooky was happening. 

The cold bead of sweat rolled down your neck and you had no idea if it was because of the movie or because of the high temperature. You wished the scary moments would soon end, especially after you had the dubious pleasure of watching the scene which the vengeful spirit appearing under the woman's cover. 

Being devoured by the curse in the bed wasn't what you wanted to watch when you were alone and, oh the irony, in bed. It's only a movie, you told yourself with a terrified expression on your face. But as the seconds passed and you were calming down, you thought you felt something brushing over your calf. 

The first thought was, that it was only your mind playing tricks on you, but when you sat up to take off the headphones and put the laptop away, your eyes widened as you watched in complete and utter horror as the blanket moved with something under it. 

You could feel it crawling up your legs, and you had to decide if it was better to scream in terror or to look under the covers. Because the plain idea of running away was too mainstream for your horrified mind. 

Of course, you chose to scream your lungs out.

But as soon as your lips opened, a hand reached towards them successfully muffling all the sounds. And then you were pushed back to lie on the bed. With shaky hands, you raised the blanket. 

It wasn't a demon you found there, even though the smile that was shown to you could be described as demonic. 

It was someone you wanted to murder in cold blood. 

"Kuroo, you idiot! What are you doing here? Go away!" you spoke angrily when you finally swatted his hand away from your face. He was unfazed by your outburst and instead held your tights away so you wouldn't try to break his neck with them. 

"I was afraid of the dark so I thought you would calm me down." he said cheerfully as if it was the most natural thing to do. And definitely, it wasn't what you were expecting from him. 

"What? It's the middle of the night! What if I was already sleeping?" you asked with your cheeks turning pink at the very thought. 

"That's what I was kind of aiming for." your brows furrowed and you had that one look on your face that screamed, _what are you talking about?!_ But then his beaming smile turned into a smirk as he added, "Wouldn't it be a nice surprise to wake up in my arms?" 

With a sigh leaving your lips and a palm of your hand hitting your forehead, you decided it was enough for today. You wanted to raise your legs to push that poor excuse of a captain out of your bed. Only then you noticed that they were in a hold of the same person you wanted to get rid of, his long fingers stroking your naked skin oh- so- softly. 

It could be considered pleasant if not for the fact that his face was only centimetres from your barely clothed...!

You thought your head was going to blow up as the blood rushed to your cheeks. He knew you knew how it looked like, especially from the point of view of a person who would decide to walk into that room. And it was possible, seeing how loud you were just moments ago. 

He probably didn't lock the door just to make you nervous about it. Oh, he was clever, you had to give him that. But you had enough of his stupid game so you decided to sit up, hoping it would allow you to choke Kuroo to death with your hands.

But as if he was reading your mind, especially that part which wanted him to drop dead, he yanked you down by your legs, so you were under him, his hands now holding yours above your head. 

You squirmed, trying to push him away but he ignored it completely as both of you were aware that there was no way of you winning against him. So you stopped and glared at him while trying to catch your breath. 

Sadly, the look which brought only death and disaster wasn't working, as Kuroo wasn't looking at your face. Your gaze followed, and your anger level only rose, if it was even possible.

"Woah, I'm flattered. But you didn't have to get undressed for me, really." he licked his lips, and you once again fought to free your arms, hoping that the shirt that had already ridden up to your chest wouldn't reveal any more of the body parts you didn't really want to show.

Curse the lack of normal clothing, curse the heat! 

"Okay! Okay. You can stay, just let me go." for a moment he looked surprised that you gave up so easily, but then he grinned in that stupid way of his and leaned closer to your face.

"I thought you would never agree..." he whispered in a way you hated the most, where his voice was just so enticing, so... hot. Could a voice be hot? Because that's definitely how it made you feel when your heart was beating like crazy.

Your throat went dry when you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Were you still breathing? That you didn't know, because the only thing on your mind was how good it felt to have him so close. Was it strawberries you smelled? Or was it just something sweet? Perhaps it was just him. 

His lips brushed against yours but when you leaned for a kiss, he suddenly raised his head, and instead gave you a peck on the nose, before leaving your intimate pose. Then he reached towards your laptop, giving you a great sight of his bare chest.

And you only felt more embarrassed seeing that he was only wearing his underwear. Well, that **definitely** was something to look at. It almost made you forget about how irritating he was. 

"... Because I used all my internet packages and I can't watch the links Bokuto send me." he explained while writing something on your laptop. He probably was finishing some 'bro talk that you would never understand'. You could have expected this. It was Kuroo after all. 

With a roll of your eyes, you returned to your previous position on your pillows, just as some video loaded. You knew Kuroo wouldn't leave until he watched it all, and probably even more. Because staying was far more comfortable than minding other people if he took your computer back to his shared room.

But when you finally closed your eyes and were ready to move to your favourite sleeping position, a sudden weight was placed on your chest. Before you could react, something, that you guessed were arms, sneaked under you, making you arch your back. It wasn't a comfortable position in any way possible. 

"Can't you go and die in some hole, please?" you asked weakly while gazing at the cause of most of your problems. 

"Doesn't this one look just like you?" he swiftly ignored your question and instead brought your attention to the screen.

It was a video of a cat which scratched its owner whenever he brought his face close enough to the animal. For a moment you watched the silly battle between the feline and the human, your brows furrowing more and more with each second.

You saw no similarities.

"Can't you leave me alone?" you decided to try once again.

"But it would be lonely to watch all the videos by myself." he answered in a too-cheerful-for-your-liking tone of voice. 

Finally, you decided to let it go. Because not only you both were tired after the whole day, but also because you believed that he had enough common sense to know the next day would be even worse. And also that it wasn't the best idea to stay awake for too long.

Your hand fell on his head and with your eyes still locked on the screen, you absentmindedly began brushing his eternal bedhead with your fingers, scratching his scalp in the right places, where you knew he liked to be touched. For a moment you even forgot that he wasn't a real cat. 

And when you were slowly falling into a sweet embrace of the dreamland, you heard that one sound that made all the hair on your body stand up. 

Was that a purr? No, it couldn't be. 

Slowly you gazed down, only to see that his eyes were already trained on your face, golden eyes looking directly into your soul. And there was also that devilish smirk on his lips, and you already knew... 

... _It would be a long night after all._


	2. Cinderella | AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥ Kuroo Tetsurō x F!reader  
> ❥ Genre: Romance  
> ❥ Word count: 4394  
> ❥ Fairytale AU  
> ❥ Author's note: Yet another take on the classic fairytale.

  


_"Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

  
It was a highly anticipated night for many. The night which held a promise of fulfilling the one, deepest dream that all young ladies shared. It was a chance of a lifetime, and each one of the girls tried to become the chosen one. Small fortunes were spent many days before, so the finest dresses and jewellery could be brought over in time from other kingdoms. And even though men usually disapproved of such actions made by their wives and daughters, that one time they showed their full support.

And no wonder, it wasn't every day that a girl could become a future queen. 

Only a second passed after the night finally fell over the world when the first carriages pulled before the grand stairs. When the doors opened, young ladies, looking more beautiful than during any other day, were brought inside the large palace. As usual on that kind of meetings, empty corridors were soon filled with the sounds of not fully sincere compliments that women were giving each other, mixed with usual gossips about all the dresses they had already seen. 

And as it was predicted before, your mother was already in the circle of happily chirping ladies, completely forgetting about the very reason you were brought here, against your will. You didn't understand the purpose of holding a ball, as the idea of falling in love, at first sight, always seemed strange to you, and you definitely didn't want to marry someone you knew nothing about. 

You gripped your father's arm tighter, but he only patted your hand in a playful, yet serious reminder that you should behave. He wasn't the one for official parties, but he also didn't want to anger your mother. 

The moment you stepped inside the baroque ballroom, you felt the need to turn around and run before anyone could notice, but instead, you adjusted the front of your favourite dress and straightened your back. With a little bit of luck, the evening would pass quickly and peacefully. 

"Lord [L/n], it's such a pleasant surprise to see you here with your beautiful daughter." 

Oh, luck wasn't your ally that night. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Kuroo." your father greeted the man that somehow appeared unnoticed before you. Quickly remembering the good manners, even though you disliked the man, you curtsied before him. To greet you properly, he fully turned towards you and took your hand in his to plant a kiss on it. The second his lips touched the material of your glove, your eyes met. 

And then you could see the playful glint in them, the one that was always there whenever you were near. So many years has passed since you both were children. And yet, it still made a shiver run down your spine at the very thought of what terrible idea was lurking in the back of his mind. Because it never ended well, mostly for you of course. 

But before he was given the chance to tease you about something, in a rather indirect way as you both minded your father who stood beside you, someone announced the arrival of the royal family. And that suddenly made you very joyful, because, as far as you knew, you wouldn't be able to bite your tongue quickly enough if Kuroo said anything. 

A second later, Kuroo excused himself to greet his best friend, the prince. But before he left, he made you promise him at least one dance that night. Because, as he said it, he _' wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't spend even a moment with his precious childhood friend'_. You agreed to his plea with a pleasant smile on your face. But in your thoughts, you cursed, in a rather unladylike manner, the day when your fathers met and befriended each other. 

"Oh dear, wasn't that Kuroo? What a fine gentleman he grew up to be!" you heard your mother saying as she joined you. "What was he saying? Did he compliment your dress? I knew we should have bought that golden one, but you just insisted on this one!" she rambled and rambled as she smoothed the material of your dress before the official presentation. "I swear to god! He should have thought about you once in a while and use his connections! That way, you would already be the prince's fiancée!" 

You glanced towards your father in hopes that he helps you, but he seemed to be too occupied with admiring the frescos on the ceiling to notice your pleading look. Finally, you were pushed toward the side of the room, into the crowd made by young girls about your age. They looked very nervous and yet so happy. Some even couldn't keep the tears away, to the horror of their mothers, who worried about their make-up getting spoiled. You didn't know why, but suddenly you became hesitant about standing in front of the royalty.

You waited there for what seemed like an eternity before you heard your name being called. Curtsy and extend your hand- that was the plan. It wasn't very complicated. If the other girls were able to do it, you could too. You took the first step forward, and then another one. As you walked the small distance towards the man from the fairytale itself, you gazed everywhere but at him. Suddenly, your eyes landed on Kuroo who stood a step or two behind the prince. 

The thing you expected him to do, was to make fun of your distress or maybe ignore your presence completely. But he kept your gaze and motioned you to smile. It worked almost instantly. You hated the very idea of him correcting you, so you did the whole 'polite greeting' perfectly as if it was taken from a book. And before you knew it, you've already returned to the spot next to your parents, happy that you wouldn't have to do that ever again. 

Soon you found yourself in the company of familiar ladies, content with spending the rest of the night talking about silly matters and dancing if someone asked you to. You started to forget the very reason this ball was planned for and simply enjoyed yourself. But then your mother appeared next to you, looking very affected by something.

The older lady that stood in your circle was already interested in the newest kind of gossip, and couldn't wait until your mother finally uttered a word. 

"He just walked away! In the middle of the presentation, not to add! Of course, the girl was pretty, but where are his manners!" she cried, beginning her lengthy monologue. Personally, you couldn't make much sense out of it, until before you noticed all the people gathered in the middle of the ballroom. You decided to join the commotion and see for yourself what was happening. 

Only one pair was dancing to the waltz, and it seemed like a picture taken from the storybook. The prince, you knew, but the woman in his arms was someone you had never seen before. And you were certain you would recognise her, as she was one of the most beautiful women you ever saw. A small hint of jealousy stung your heart when you compared yourself to her. Other than the hair colour, there was no similarity between you. She was wonderful, and every movement she made - mesmerizing. 

And you could tell many believed the same, as both men and women couldn't take their eyes away from her. 

"Did she come from another kingdom?" 

"I can't believe someone would keep her away from high society! And I know each one young girl of noble blood!"

"Maybe we just don't recognize her in this light."

You heard whispers circling all around you. Out of curiosity, you really wanted to know who she was. She behaved so comfortably in presence of a royalty that it seemed as if they knew each other for a very long time. The need to solve the mystery made you follow them, as they danced through the marble floor until they disappeared outside in the garden. 

The music changed and the parquet was once again filled with swaying bodies. As not to get crushed in between them, you walked over to the buffet. Almost no one had the same idea as you, so you took your time wondering if there was something you could eat while still wearing the corset. Quietly, questioning what time it was, you decided that a small glass of champagne was what you were looking for. 

But as soon as the cold surface touched your lips, you heard a voice that you would rather not like to hear. 

"Not only a young lady is alone without any female company but is also drinking alcohol. How many rules have you broken by simply standing here?" 

"It seems not enough, as I still care about my good name and didn't splash the drink at your face, Kuroo." you looked at him from the corner of your eye. What was the chance he would leave you alone?

"And no formalities? What made you so angry? Don't tell me you can't stand to see your own fairytale being crushed before your eyes?" he was teasing you, of course. He would never speak to you in such a way if someone could hear him. 

"Maybe. What girl wouldn't want to be the prince's bride? Perhaps a blind and foolish one." you spoke back, not adding that you, in fact, were both these things as you definitely didn't see yourself as the future queen. 

Silence fell between you, and it lasted for too long, in your humble opinion. Kuroo never ran out of comebacks, and he wouldn't leave you alone without saying a word first. You shifted your gaze to look at him, but what you saw almost made you take a step back. The expression on his face was not only serious, but it seemed to be almost... disapproving. 

The slight shock must have been visible on your face as the careless smile soon returned to his lips just when another waltz echoed throughout the ballroom. He extended his hand and politely bowed before you. 

"I believe this dance was mine." he simply said. Your attention immediately returned to the drink you were holding.

"You must excuse me, but I cannot simply leave my glass here almost untouched. That wouldn't speak well of my manners." you answered, ready to take another sip. But suddenly the drink was taken out of your grasp, and instead was placed on a tray, held by a butler who was passing you by.

"What are you doing?" you asked dumbfounded. 

"Imagine the gossips if someone were to witness a young maiden looking for her happiness at the bottom of a champagne glass. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't care about your reputation?" 

There was nothing you could say as he took your hand and walked you to the centre of the room. You jumped slightly when his hand touched your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

"Don't worry, I won't eat you, kitten." he whispered, and you wondered if it suddenly got warmer in there. Weren't you too close? Was everyone staring at you? Your mind was going crazy. 

Finally giving up, you placed your hand on his shoulder, contemplating at how broad they have become over the years. You didn't even remember the last time you danced together. You always promised him a dance on each ball you went to, but never kept it. 

You took the first step, and then another one to the rhythm of the music. Eventually, you came to enjoy it, not that you would ever admit it, especially to him. 

"Why are you smiling?" a question left your lips as you began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. 

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" 

"And is there a reason why you should?" answering a question with another question wasn't very polite but you did it anyway. 

"I'm with you. Isn't it the reason enough?" you felt your cheeks burning. Was he teasing you again? If so, then you definitely should keep yourself calm and composed. But it turned out to be impossible as he took a hold of your chin and raised your head so you would look at him straight in the eyes. Only then you noticed that you were no longer dancing, and instead, you were just standing there. 

"Why have we stopped?" you asked.

"And do we have to keep moving?" your eyes widened slightly as he got even closer, his arms still around you. That was the moment you started to panic. You should have pushed him away, but you didn't, you just looked at him like a scared little doe. 

But when he was so close that your breaths mixed together, he suddenly pulled away. Then you noticed a man standing behind Kuroo. He whispered something to him, before disappearing into the crowd. 

"What's happening?" 

"Don't worry about it, my lady. But you must excuse me." he placed a kiss on the back of your hand that lasted far longer than it was needed. 

And soon, he was gone too. 

You should be happy about it, but somehow you never were. It was as if every time he left, he also took a small part of you with him. As you stood there alone, you heard people gasping, talking loudly about something. And then, a loud sound of a clock echoed throughout the room, telling you that it was midnight already. 

"She ran away!"

"What is she doing?" 

"Why would she do something like that?" 

A hand was placed on your arm, and you turned around to see your father standing there. He looked really unhappy and told you it was the time to return home. Your mother had to be brought by force to the carriage as she didn't want to miss the best gossips of the year, perhaps even century! 

But you, you didn't care about any of it.

♡♡♡

The morning came too fast for your liking. You hoped that you wouldn't have to get up as early as usual, seeing how late you returned home. You shifted in your bed, ignoring the sounds coming from outside your room. Or you tried to do so, until your mother waltzed into your room, opened the heavy curtains, and snatched away the blanket you were hiding under.

"Come quick now, child. The prince can be here any moment!" she said nervously while rummaging through your wardrobes, taking out your most expensive dresses and throwing them at the maid who stood behind her. 

"What prince?" you asked casually while covering your head with a pillow, but soon it was also taken from your grasp. 

"Don't play stupid with me now! You know who I'm talking about! You wasted your chance yesterday, but it seems the good fortune smiled on us today..." 

You stood up, barely listening to anything that your mother was saying, and started to dress up with the help of your personal maid. You thought that maybe the older woman was just being sad and confused, after what happened last night, and thought about some silly story to make herself feel better. 

"... And so they search for her in the whole kingdom. All you need to do is to try on a single glass slipper." 

At that, you froze in the spot. 

"What are you talking about, mother? I had no glass slippers at the ball." 

"But she had! And if we play this right, they will never learn the truth..."

"And what chance there is that it will fit? There are hundreds of girls. And the prince will definitely know it wasn't me!" you tried to talk her out of the idea. But she hushed you and motioned you to sit down before your vanity, so your hair could be done. Before your maid began her work though, your mother gently took your face in her hands and caressed your cheeks. 

"You know I only want what's best for you, and what's better than being a royalty? They will take care of you, and love will come sooner or later! Don't you want to be happy, my dear?" 

You averted your gaze and a polite smile appeared on your lips.

"Yes, mother." 

"My pretty, little girl. I don't think there is anyone else that would be worthy of your hand." she placed a kiss on your forehead before exiting the room, giving you some privacy.

Soon you were waiting for the guests in the purple room, wearing the finest dress and jewellery that were in your possession. You looked more like a porcelain doll than a lady in your opinion, if someone cared to ask. And when they finally arrived, you expected it to be half of the court travelling with the prince, but instead, it was only him, his guards and Kuroo.

At that, you were surprised. Because Kuroo was with you when the girl was with the prince, so he knew for sure you weren't the one they were looking for. And yet, they still came to your house. 

After exchanging the formalities, and some small talk with your father, you were asked to try on the famous slipper. No one seemed much affected by it, no one but your mother of course. The prince, on the other hand, looked at you as if he was trying to remember if you were the one with whom he danced the night away. Perhaps the darkness of the room and the slight similarities between you and the girl made him wonder if he hadn't just found what he was looking for. 

But in a few moments, he would be forced to leave your house, continuing the search of his beloved. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. There was not even a slightest of a chance for it to fit. Was there? 

"It fits." you heard. Someone gasped. 

Your eyes opened only to see that in fact, the slipper fit your foot perfectly. You gazed at the people around. No one could believe their eyes. You were **the** one. If you were able to see yourself at that moment, you would admit, your expression mirrored theirs. 

"I knew it was her! When you suddenly disappeared, I had the feeling you were asked for a dance." your mother started babbling again. 

The prince fell on his knees, took a hold of your hands, and apologized for not recognizing you earlier. The guards mimicked him in kneeling on the ground, and you found yourself unable to utter a single word to stop this madness. 

Then your eyes fell on Kuroo who looked none too pleased about the whole situation, and yet he also stayed silent. He knew the truth, and yet...

_Are you happy?_

He mouthed to you. 

A shiver ran down your spine, and you looked once again at the man in front of you. There was so much love in his eyes, something that began to feel familiar, something that you saw once before in another man's eyes. 

You heard your mother crying from happiness. You began to think about the girl that was waiting for her prince, the one that should be sitting here, and not you. Finally, you gazed at your father who started to notice that something was wrong. Why didn't you look happy? 

And then you heard the door closing behind someone and saw that Kuroo exited the room. Your father seemed to want to follow him, but then, something in you broke. 

"I'm not." you whispered and silence fell over the room. "I'm not the one you're looking for." you finished loudly. The prince stood up, looking completely lost. You took off the slipper and rose from your seat. 

"I'm sorry, but I was too surprised to inform you about that immediately." you curtsied before him and returned the slipper to his hands. Then you turned around and walked out of the room, accompanied by your mother's cries. You hoped that your father was charismatic enough to pull you out of that tragic situation and that he was wise enough not to let your mother disown you.

♡♡♡

You always loved the view that outstretched beyond your balcony. Not only could you see most of the town, but the grand palace in all of its glory as well. The sun was in its setting position already, and you gazed oh-so-lovingly at the crowd gathered outside the building. The ball had already started, a gently folded envelope with an invitation to it was lying on the balustrade. And yet, you didn't even consider going there.

Your mother never spoke a word in your presence since two days ago and denied attending the wedding of people she seemed to hate the most in her whole life. Your father, on the other hand, was quite happy he didn't have to worry about dealing with royalty in the near future and never said a word about the topic again. 

"Excuse me, miss [F/n], but you have a guest." you heard your maid's voice coming from behind you. 

"Guest? At this hour? Please, send them away and tell them I do not wish to see them ever again. I've got enough of guests already." you said still not looking at her. 

"How such a lovely maiden can be so unhappy in the most joyful day for the whole kingdom? Don't tell me you believe you didn't make the right decision." it wasn't your maid's voice. It belonged to a man, a very familiar one. But you didn't turn around.

"Kuroo. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your friend's wedding ball?" 

"I have to admit I'm not really keen on this kind of parties, my lady." he moved to stand at your side. 

"You say so, and yet I've seen you at all of them." you said calmly. 

"Perhaps, there was a reason for me to be there." hearing his words you decided to finally face him. But only a gasp left your lips when you saw the fresh wounds on his face, neck, and hands. Without thinking, you placed your hand on his unhurt cheek and tilted his head to the side, to take a closer look at the other one. 

"What happened to your face?!" he only chuckled at this.

"I went to talk with your father on my way here. And I have to admit, he is a much better swordsman than I thought." 

"What did you talk about?" you asked wondering what was the reason they had to use swords. 

"I asked him to give me your hand." Kuroo was blunt as ever and his confession left you speechless.

"So he asked you to duel him?"

"What? Oh, no, he was quite glad I finally did that." he took your hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. 

"Then why...?" 

"He said he couldn't find another decent fencing partner after my father's death, and since I was already here... He asked me if I could spare him a moment." he laughed, but seeing the uncertainty still present on your features, he added. "But if you'd like we can keep the version of your father judging me worthy of you, kitten." 

Suddenly, he kneeled before you, taking both of your hands in his. 

"So what is your answer?" he asked, looking you directly in the eyes. 

"My answer to what?" you questioned. "You mean, my-my..." you thought a human's face couldn't be as red as a crimson rose, but it was. Suddenly it became hard to breathe and soon you found yourself unable to stand. Your legs gave up under the weight of your body, but you never touched the ground, as Kuroo caught you in his arms. 

"I never thought you, of all women, would react in such way to a proposal." he brushed away the strands of hair that fell on your face. 

"Do you know what are you saying, my lord? You hate me as well as I hate you since we were nothing more but children." you moved to sit up, afraid of what would happen if someone saw you in that position. 

"And yet, here I am, so many years after we first met, asking you to marry me, as I simply cannot live without your hostility towards me." 

"You must be mad!" you exclaimed, as you didn't understand his way of thinking. 

"Perhaps I am. I became a madman from the love I hold for you." 

You opened your lips, ready to utter some clever remark, but then he sealed them with a kiss, pulling you closer to his body. It was preposterous! He had no right, as he wasn't your fiancé yet. But while you should have slapped him and remind him of your status, you placed your arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. 

"Is that a yes?" he asked when you parted, placing his forehead against yours. 

"No." you answered. 

"No?" 

"It only means I acknowledge your offer." you stood up, and he soon followed. "But...!" 

"But?" 

"But if you could bring me one thousand roses, then I think I can agree to this." you chuckled as you saw the shocked expression that came to his face. Of course, it was a small joke on your behalf, as you were ready to agree to his proposal, but wanted to play the charade a little bit more. 

But he only bowed and exited the room, deaf to your pleas to stop or at least to tell you where he was going. Kuroo didn't say a word, and appeared a day later, bringing you the roses you asked him of. That, and the very idea of someone like Kuroo asking for your hand, was a good enough reason for your mother to acknowledge your presence in the house again. Better again, it seemed that she entirely forgot that you turned the prince down. 

In the end, you might not have become a princess, but the love you found was far more rewarding than the one which could be read about in the fairytales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was supposed to be the prince, but in the end I decided not to name him.    
>  ( Probably one of the best pieces I've ever written. Hope you enjoy! )


	3. A Cat and a Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥ Kuroo Tetsurō x reader  
> ❥ Genre: spicy romance  
> ❥ Word count: 1170  
> ❥ Reader was written with a female in mind but can be read as gender-neutral.   
> ❥ WARNING: slight sexual content  
> ❥ SUMMARY: Reader and Kuroo made a bet - if they win, he will leave them alone. If he wins - they will become his.

It was a simple game - hide from the cat and don't let him catch you. The promise of eternal freedom was tempting enough for you to agree to play. The possibility of being consumed by the beast was ignored by your mind, as the perspective of losing was never put into consideration.

Every single time the school bell could be heard, informing you of the incoming break in your studies, it was when the true battle started. And you were positive, with all of your heart, that the victory was already yours. After all, you were the one who mastered the art of sneaking to perfection.

Hiding from the cat wasn't that hard, really. The trick was to be always one step ahead of him, always moving from place to place, never walk alone, and merge with the crowd. The mouse was smaller after all, and it was easier for it to disappear from before everyone's eyes.

And you were proud to say, that you had won Lady Fate's favour as not only you weren't in the cat's class, which made a lot of things easier, but also he was quite easy to spot in the mass of people because of his distinguishable appearance. His black, wild hair, the mischievous grin when he saw something he liked, the deep handsome voice he used to call your name - it wasn't something one could forget about so easily.

The time flew by rather quickly and you thought the game was getting too easy like he didn't care about it anymore. You should have been happy about it but on the contrary, it only made you mad. It was almost insulting how little he cared about your small bet.

Well, good for you.

The last class had finished. All of your friends had already gone home and the only thing left that stood between you and the sweet freedom was that one last hour of club activities. And that meant there was no need to worry about **him** anymore. The cat treated volleyball more seriously than anything else, and you knew they practised until it got dark so there was no possibility he would miss it only to _eat you up_.

He probably gave up already.

If he did though, he should, at least, inform you about it through the phone - your mind have told you. But the device stayed silent. He didn't contact you, nor did the alarm signalling the end of the game went off. But on the other hand, it wasn't the first time a mouse was smarter than a cat. Or did he let you believe that you outsmarted him? You convinced yourself to shrug it off - you were probably overthinking it anyways.

There weren't many people in the club room, and as the hour was slowly passing by, there got even fewer of them left. With a sigh, you decided that no one would object if you excused yourself a minute or two earlier and you decided to leave as soon as you finish your assignment.

And no one really minded, as it happened that you were the last one who stayed in the room. Few moments before the clock showed a full hour, you started gathering all of your belongings. Before you stepped outside, you looked around the hallway for any sign of presence. And only when you confirmed no one was there, you exited the room and then turned around to close the door.

As soon as the lock clicked, large hands appeared on both sides of your head, slamming on the wooden surface, making you jump in the process.

Blood rushed to your cheeks and your heartbeat quickened. You knew those hands, that scent. And then you heard his voice, which echoed in your mind many seconds after he stopped talking. If you were mistaken before, those words made you certain who he was.

_"I found you."_

His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of your cheek; his lips brushed the tip of your ear as they moved. You could feel the smirk forming on his lips.

You took a deep breath and turned to face him, fast enough for your hair to slap him across the face. With your arms crossed over your chest; you glanced with a frown on your face at the gold-eyed cat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kuroo," you suddenly smiled at him as sweetly as you could in that situation. "But the time is already up." you tilted your head to the side, exposing the skin of your neck to him. But he didn't look disappointed, no. You watched as his tongue moved over his lower lip.

"Or is it?" he asked calmly, with a hint of irony hidden in his voice. The smile on his face grew, just as your eyed widened in shock. He stepped closer to your body, pressing his hard chest against your more petite one.

Your gaze stayed glued to his face, while one of his hands sneaked between your back and door behind, pushing you even more towards him. The other one was placed on the side of your neck and you had to remind yourself to keep breathing. He did that again, made you lose your head with a simple touch.

The air around you was boiling, the single drop of sweat rolling down the nape of your neck until it disappeared under the shirt of your uniform. Your legs shook as if they were made of jelly, and if it wasn't for him holding you tight, you would have already fallen to the ground.

Slowly, you began to understand the meaning of his words, and you couldn't believe any of it.  
You were tricked.

His lips captured yours; tasting the sweet flavour at first, and then his moves became rougher as if he really wanted to devour you whole. He demanded your obedience, even though he knew you weren't the one to give up without a fight.

Your hands travelled up, leaving his chest where they previously lied. They brushed past his strong arms, your fingerprints carressing the soft skin on his neck, before tangling themselves in the wild mess that was his hair.

If there was even the slightest bit of space dividing your bodies, it was gone in a blink of an eye, just like your resistance. Few buttons dropped to the ground - as if your uniforms weren't messed up already. Who knew what punishment would fall on you if anyone saw you there, in the middle of the hallway in a sinful embrace. But none of you cared about any of it. 

Something rang in the distance, the tune was so familiar, that you were sure it had meant something once but it was already forgotten by the time his attention moved down to your neck, biting, sucking and licking on the soft skin, forcing the embarrassing sounds out of your throat.

"Now you're mine."

And then the mouse was devoured by the cat.


End file.
